1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal and corresponding method for scrolling through information displayed on the terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication terminals now provide many additional services beside the basic call service. For example, a user can display pictures, scheduling information, a list of contacts (e.g., a phone book), etc. on the terminal. However, because mobile terminals are compact in size, the amount of information that can be displayed on the terminal is limited. This inconveniences the user of the terminal.